


The Unity Initiantive

by SammyBoi



Category: Original Work, The Unity Initiative
Genre: Canon, Far Future, Future, Futuristic, Kidnapping, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other, Rebellion, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyBoi/pseuds/SammyBoi
Summary: The year was 3082, the end of World War Five.  Most of the worlds nations had been swallowed up by one another, All are unified by continent, Oceania has been merged with Asia. North and South America became one unified continent; America. After the people spent time healing and repenting, four leaders came forth to form bonds with one another. These four devised a system where everyone would have a purpose. The Harmony Program.But not everyone can sit like idle puppets of the government.





	The Unity Initiantive

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly imma cry if anyone decides to read this. I'll post reading design if anyone wants but I don't think it'll get that far tbh.  
> I'm also sorry the first chapter is a bit exposition but it's sprinkled throughout actual story elements so i hope it's fine  
> Enjoy!

“I heard  that  they found, Leitha!”

 

“Holy! Is she okay? Is she at school?!” 

 

Aaron paces alongside his best friend in the world, Stella, as they navigate the gigantic school. Aaron’s stunning aqua eyes glimmer, brows furrowed with worry. He coddles two books in his left arm as he brushes his right through dark curly hair, biting his lip. Stella leans down to meet his gaze with a large pearly smile, flipping golden locks off her shoulder as she does.

 

“Yeah! I saw her in Language Studies last period! She seemed fine to me ! We can go talk to her if you want?” 

 

Aaron breathes a sigh of relief. “Right, I forgot you two take Russian together. Never knew what you saw in it to be honest.  Barely  anyone speaks it! Aside from the kids using it like a secret code and the groups of rebels in Asia and Europe,”

 

Stella shakes her head with a small smile. “Russia was the biggest country of the 2000’s! I wish we learned about it more… from what I know they have some  really  interesting history- so tragic.”

 

“ Probably  why they don’t teach more, they don’t want to promote violence.” 

 

Stella sighs with a dazed look in her eye. The duo  finally  get to the cafeteria, seating themselves at a long table.

 

“Oh I know, they  barely  teach any of that nasty stuff anymore, for  _ any _ of the old civilizations! All they do is talk about how the countries fell into a fourth world war, dissolved and destroyed one another, then the Harmony program  was introduced !”

 

“Mhm,” Aaron nods with a small smile. Stella clears her throat, throwing a finger into the air. “ _ -And after the final few countries fell, united only under the name of continent, four saviors rose _ _ up _ _! They created a new system, The Harmony Program! _ ” Stella waves her arms around in a grand motion as she mocks her professor's, a few nearby students giggle. A brunette with gelled up hair steps through the forming crowd, slinging an arm around Stella’s shoulder and motioning outward with the other.

 

“ _ The Harmony Program in all its glory shall rid this world of evil! Uniting us- _ ” He  dramatically  curls his arm inward with a fist. “ _ -Under the ideals of the four surviving nations; Asia, Europe, Africa, and America! _ ”

 

Stella ducks out of his grasp to climb atop the table, continuing the dramatic retelling of history.

 

“ _ By the law of the Harmony Program, youth shall  _ _ be sorted _ _ into one of four institutes where they grow into responsible adults fit to lead the future. The first of which being the MIND Institute!” _ Stella spins pointing to a random girl in the crowd who  quickly  clambers onto the table. She  does duck lips with her mouth, attempting a thoughtful expression as she flips her hair and pulls a pen from her bag to tuck behind her ear.

 

“Cold, analytical, practical-” Stella monologues.  The girl lets out a “Humph!” making a point of clicking her heels  loudly  as she stamps.  The surrounding students can’t withhold their laughter, the girl cracks a grin.

 

The boy co-hosting this show with Stella leaps to stand beside her, beckoning another girl from the crowd.

 

“ The SOUL Institute!” He booms. The girl saunters out, swaying her hips and making sultry eyes towards the crowd. She flips rosy curls onto her shoulder and grazes a slender finger along her announcers jaw as she  makes her entrance .

 

“Cool yourself Justin, babydoll. I know why your flustered…” She jives a shoulder and belts her next speech in a voice broadway would be proud of. “I am better than you~”

 

The crowd boo’s playfully , some cheer throwing lines like; “OMG It’s a SOUL!”  “I love you!” and “You’re so talented!”

 

Justin speaks again before Stella can interject, “Talented, loved, admired- but no match for the CRUX!” Justin beats a fist in the air scanning around for the next actor. A shorter guy jumps out of the crowd, kissing his biceps and shooting finger guns.

 

“Dude breh, you see the game last night? I kicked those SOUL asses! Like dayum, man!” He crosses his eyes and walks around, slinging his arm over people in a drunken mannar. The onlookers laugh.

 

Stella goes for a last spin. “ Of course no one can beat, the HEART’s! Booyah! C’mon guys bring it in! Wheres my HEART pride!” The crowd is cheering and stomping their feet loud enough to burst an eardrum. Stella runs along high fiving people before pointing to a low hanging banner suspended off a lowered ceiling. The crowd cheers, Aaron, still seated, shakes his head with a defeated grin and leans on the table as he watches the chaos. The crowd of teens pump their fists and hollar  excitedly  as Stella takes a running dive and catches onto the banner! She swings  dangerously  and the pink heart curled intricate upon the banner looks as though it will tear.

 

RRRRIP!!!

 

The banner splits from the wall falling like a parachute behind Stella. Everyone continues to hollar as a few students catch her. She ties the banner like a cape around her shoulders.

 

“That’s what I like to hear! Now get to lunch cuz there's only a few more hours till the pep rally!”

The crowd disperses with energy and Aaron can see the mischievous look in his friend’s eyes as she sits. Justin retrieves his tray of food and moves to sit beside her.

 

“That was _ one _ way to promote spirit for tonight,” Aaron chuckles. “Here I thought we were just having a friendly chat!”

 

“We HEART’s  are known for our spirit! You never cease to make me wonder why you’re in the Student Council and not cheerleading?” Justin laughs,  promptly  stuffing a forkful of food in his mouth. 

 

Stella laughs with a wide grin. “You know me! Speaking of which, Aaron! You up for helping us prepare for the pep rally tonight?”

 

“You betcha!”

 

“Heya guys!” A girl with a small nose and a round bob-cut of onyx hair approaches the table with a smile. Murmuring can  be heard all around.

 

“Holy shit!” Aaron jets up from his seat, grabbing the girls hands. “Leitha! You’re  actually  back! What happened? Were you hurt? Why-”

 

Leitha giggles squeezing Aarons hands reassuringly . “Hey slow down! I’m okay, there's no need to worry!”

 

“No need to worry? You disappeared for a month! Not even the continents best MIND detectives could figure out where you went!?” Justin says, eyebrows scrunched up.

 

“ Really  I’m okay! I..I  just  can’t remember what happened, but I’ m all good !”

 

* * *

 

“You’re saying you  have no idea what happened? For the past month!? Anthony that’s absurd!”

“Well that’s the truth!” A tanned boy, Anthony, sits being pestered and interrogated by his curious peers at MIND Institute after returning from his mysterious disappearance a month prior. Very much the same as Leitha.

 

“An entire month of your life has  been robbed from you! And not a trace of evidence to say where from!” exclaims Lyra, an up and coming scientist at the MIND Institute. Anthony rolls his eyes, standing and attempting to get away from the annoying crowd. He shoves his way through peers and flips the bird as he stalks away grumbling.

 

“I have three quizzes and a test to catch up on! Not to mention the homework- leave me the hell alone you hounds!”

The young investigators disperse, grumbling among themselves in analytical anger. “ _ Honestly _ _ -”  _ Lyra thinks, huffing as she straightens her back, adjusting her book bag as she's looks ahead over the heads of her peers filing into clubrooms or out the door to the buses. The loud ringing of the bell pierces her ears. She checks her watch, the bell stops ringing as the next minute kicks in,  exactly  on time. 

 

Lyra talks to no one as she shuffles outdoors, walking with purpose down the street to the public library. It’s much quieter than the school one being clambered over by MIND students panicking over the next quiz. The sun is bright as she walks down the sidewalk, passing a park on her way by. Two young adults watch their toddler in the sandbox as they build a cute little sandcastle. Lyra immediately recognizes the HEART insignia upon the mothers shirt as she plays with her child. The father rested nearby on a bench in the shade watching with a soft smile, the MIND insignia laces delicately in his tie.  Lyra could already predict the tots path in life. Most kids have lots of energy but the attention span this child has and the cleanliness of the sandcastles makes it seem that this one will likely end up in a SOUL or HEART institute.

 

Lyra shakes her head, continuing on. We’ll know by the time they’ve graduated Elementary School. They’ll be studied and placed according to their most promising subjects. Lyra gets to the library, finding a secluded spot away from the computer games and wandering students.  She pulls out a book and reads, tucking the loose strands of hair that escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

 

* * *

 

“Rowdy, if you would demonstrate,”

 

A student of SOUL institute named Rowdy stands from one of many seats in the circle of chairs. He brushes a hand through his hair dark, a grin stretching his face as he scans the crowd of students- his  _ audience _ . He flamboyantly throws the papers he had been holding behind him, his script.

“ _ Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love.”  _ Rowdy speaks passionately  as he quotes Shakespeare’s Hamlet by heart. His peers joviantly watch with relaxed posture and proud smiles. Clapping and whooping as he finishes. Rowdy makes sure to drag out his bow, blowing kisses and laughing and he settles back in his chair. He turns to Lucette, one of his many friends. He curly hair cascading over her shoulders. She smiles as she perches on ehr chair.

 

“A+ As always!” She remarks followed by an O.K sign. 

 

“Of course,” Rowdy smiles deviantly. “But better than your bluff earlier- I’m not buying that you don't remember a thing. A month you were missing and you remember nothing? Uh Huh,”

 

Lucette flashes embarrassed, before leaning in close with the same deviance in her eyes that Rowdy held in a smile. “After school, walk me home I’ll tell you everything,”

 

She raises a hand in a fist beckoningly as she raises her eyebrows. Rowdy laughs, returning the fistbump.

 

“Okay, sure”

* * *

 

“Man that's suspicious as all get out!”

 

“Well, atleast I was back in time for the game!”

 

“If im being honest, dude,” Olesia, a teen from the CRUX Institute pipes in. “Couch shouldn't of let you play after that big disappearing act,”

 

Posters and T-Shirts with the familiar CRUX insignia on them crowd the pub Olesia’s team retreated to in celebration of their big win again the HEART institute at the soccer game.

 

“Like, I love you in all brotha but it was a risky move. If you fumbled or fainted or whatever we coulda lost that. The HEART’s are really steppin up their game-”

 

“I think they're cheating!” The team gets low to the table as they gossip. “I heard some MIND kids are selling ‘em strategy plays!”

 

“Really?! I heard they got the SOUL kids to train ‘em!”

 

“No one beats the CRUX something up, yeah!”

 

“I heard-” Olesia starts with a snicker. “That y’all are gettin’ tipsy and should sober up before your parents find out!”

A chorus of satirical booing and slaps on the back play out as Olesia snickers. 

 

“Welp,” She chuckles, standing up and slapping some cash on the table to pay for her food and drink. “I’m heading home. I smell like the locker rooms and  _ no one _ wants that! G’night yall!”

 

Goodbyes ring after her as she leaves the pub, calling up a cab and waiting by the curb. The sound of the night echoes around in the form of her teams noise and the speeding cars. She sees someone slip into an ally. Her cab pulls up before she can investigate. As she drives by nothing can be seen.

 

It’s just nothing, right?

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH  
> if you read all that probs because that was lots of exposition and meet the character shit!  
> Next chapter is when action actually start so i hope you can wait till then! It would be greatly appeciated!


End file.
